


Something Different

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Something [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Crowley and Castiel Team up, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frenemies, Lucifer possesses a vessel, M/M, Married Couple, Sassy Castiel, Searching for Lucifer, Season/Series 12, buddy cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas and Crowley follow another lead in the quest to capture Lucifer. Cas reveals the new definition of his and Dean's relationship to his frenemy.





	

When the call came from Crowley, Cas had to go. He rolled over and kissed Dean awake. “Dean? I have to leave again.” Dean grumbled and clutched Cas tighter to him, forcing him to snuggle. “Honey, no. Crowley called.”

 

“Crowley sucks. Don’t want you to go.”

 

“I agree on both counts. It will be over soon. And I always come back to you. I love you, Dean.” 

 

“Love you, angel.” The flutter of wings came after the last brush of warm lips. Dean hugged Cas’ pillow to his chest and breathed in his scent until he drifted back to sleep.

 

***

 

“Castiel, took your sweet time.” Crowley stood outside a warehouse. The puddles of water in the alley rippled with the bass of pumping music. 

 

“Pardon me for taking a moment to put myself together. Have you confirmed he is here?”

 

“I’m not a bloody fool, Castiel. I sent in a couple demons. They reported back. Your brother can’t tell if they came for him or for the show. Not my jam, though.” Crowley walked toward a burly man by a steel door and Cas followed.

 

Crowley slipped the man a wad of bills and they entered. Strobe lights flashed to disorient and hard metal music screamed over the heavy baseline. Cas scanned the crowd for demons. The half dozen he saw blended easily into the crowd. A drink was pressed into his hand.

 

“Here, you look like you’re looking for your runaway teenage daughter. At least you showed up looking...human.” Crowley looked him over in his faded jeans and fitted v-neck tee. They were Dean’s clothes but more appropriate than his usual attire.

 

“Well I’m here for my assface brother.” 

 

“There’s something different about you. Trendy clothing, bit more sass...the Winchesters are rubbing off on you.”

 

Cas stood a little straighter, taller. He hadn’t told anyone besides Sam for all intents and purposes he was Dean’s husband and Dean his. Sam was thrilled at the announcement and immediately set forth to match Cas’ fake credentials to have the same last names as Dean’s. He even offered to create identities real enough to pass for a marriage license at city hall. 

 

“That’s because I  _ am _ a Winchester, Crowley.” They hadn’t had the chance to choose matching bands to wear and had even discussed foregoing them for tattoos on their ring fingers.

 

Crowley was taken aback. “They’ve made you the third musketeer, eh? The brothers Winchester.”

 

Cas sipped his drink and gave Crowley a sly grin. He chuckled to himself, smug in what he was going to say next. “Sam is my brother. Dean is my husband.”

 

“Well,  _ mazel tov _ ,” Crowley said dryly. “Lured him out of the closet, did you?”

 

“Pulled him out like I did from perdition.”

 

“Ha! There’s that sass again. I believe I prefer you this way, seraph. Much more personality. Come, we’re going to need to make our way backstage. The headlining act is up after this and I believe if we haven’t spooked him, Lucifer is living out his angsty teen fantasy of being a rock star.”

 

Crowley lead the way through the throngs of young adults addled with chemical influences. Cas snagged a couple VIP badges from boys who appeared to be close to Claire’s age. He handed a lanyard to Crowley and eased their way down the stairs under the stage. They were stopped again outside of the dressing room.

 

“Aren’t you dudes a little old to fangirl over Vince?” The bodyguard crossed his arms to look more intimidating. 

 

“Not fans. We were sent from our label to catch the show after we received the demo. I’m Cas Frehley and this is one of our board members, Fergus McCleod.” Is Mr. Vincente’s manager on the premises?”

 

Crowley was impressed. The bodyguard slipped into the dressing room. “Good thing we weren’t searched. Do you think the holy oil bullet will be enough to keep him in the vessel?”

 

“Dean tested it on me. It works. Was a bitch to dig out, though.”

 

The bodyguard stood at the door and ushered them past. Crowley fired his weapon at the aging musician and Cas flung the bodyguard across the room, rendering him unconscious. Lucifer touched the smoking hole in his chest and had the audacity to laugh at them. 

 

“Well now, that’s something different.”


End file.
